


Alpha and Omega

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian May, M/M, Multi, Omega Freddie Mercury, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie's an Omega,Brian's an Alpha,the two met online.Freddie is 20 and Brian is 22....
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie Mercury an Omega and Brian May an Alpha,the two met online through a dating sight.....

Freddie and Brian are both into Harsh BDSM(Hoods,Mitts,chains,handcuffs,restraints ect...).Freddie is 22,Brian is 23

April 2nd 

Freddie was meeting Brian for the first time since they talked....he was nervous,really nervous.

**Tinder!**

{Fr3ddie:Hey}

{Bri#n:hey,can't wait to see you <3}

{Fr3ddie:Can't wait to see you too}

And with that Freddie put his phone in his pocket and put on a T shirt with jeans and trainers along with a leather jacket.he made his way to Brian's,he knocks on the door,"ah Freddie",Brian says,"Hi",Freddie said nervously,"come in",Brian says,"you can do this Freddie",he thought to himself.

"you alright?",Brian asked,"yea,just nervous",Freddie giggled then his voice cracked,he put his hand to his mouth after then moved it.Brian lead Freddie to his own room.

"right then,you mentioned you were into BDSM",Brian says"y yea",Freddie stuttered,blushing.they needed to talk for rules.

Freddie said everything he was comfortable with as did Brian."strip",Brian says,Freddie was knocked from his thoughts not expecting to be told."Freddie",Brian warns."pardon?",Freddie said,"Strip",Brian says,"yes sir",Freddie giggles cheekily,getting spanked.he jumps.

Freddie does as told and strips to boxers.Brian laid him on the bed,tying him up.

"rules",Brian smirks as Freddie is restrained to the bed,cock ring on him,vibrator in him as he had done it before going to see Brian."first rule is to Never lie to me",Brian said,"okay?",Brian said,"yes sir",Freddie says."rule two is to take care of yourself as well as your master/Dom",Brian says,"yes sir",Freddie says.

"third and final rule is to obey and follow rules as well if you break a rule you will be punished",Brian said"yes sir,i understand",Freddie says almost going giggly again,he can't help it.he moved in with Brian,Brian helped him,he was exhausted.

Freddie then realised he left something in his car,his paci and blankie.

he was now blushing madly,holding his his blankie and paci in one hand.

"give them here",Brian says softly,Freddie had gotten the blankie from his mother when he was little so around four or five,he kept the paci as well,he got in from his father.

Freddie didn't want to,he was attached to them,"Freddie",Brian said,"No",Freddie said quietly now going embarrassed.Brian pulls him into his lap,"why?",Brian asked,"had them since i was little,i refuse to give them up",Freddie said,getting a sweet kiss from brian on the cheek.

"i'll make an exception,you can keep them",Brian says,"thanks",Freddie giggles."you know there are two more Omega's that live here",Brian says,wrapping his arms around _his_ Baby."w w what?",Freddie stuttered,"you wont get to meet them until tomorrow,they've been away on a trip",Brian says,Freddie nods and yawns,"go get into your onesie and we'll cuddle",Brian says,"yes daddy",Freddie says,leaving his stuff with Brian to hold onto,Freddie soon came back into the living room wearing a lion onesie.

he ran to Brian and got comfy on his lap, blankie on him,"love you daddy",Freddie mumbles,he nurses on his Pacifier.he curls up on Brian's lap,asleep,brian's arm around him like the protective Alpha he is."night baby",Brian cooed,carrying Freddie to the bedroom and laying him on the bed with his blankie and the duvet.Brian kisses his forehead and puts on the nightlight.

Brian then went to bed,in the middle of the night,he felt someone else get in bed with him,Freddie."what's wrong baby boy?",Brian asked,"nightmare",Freddie whimpers.Brian took Freddie into his arms and rubbed his back softly to get him to sleep.

April 3rd

"good morning",Brian said softly,"morning daddy",Freddie yawns.Brian kisses his cheek,"feeling better this morning?",Brian asked,"yes daddy",Freddie said,Freddie kept his onesie on,he was still nursing on his paci."you want upsies?",Brian asked,"wes daddy",Freddie pouts,Brian picks him up and kisses his cheek and gives his tummy a little tickle.

Freddie giggles into Brian's chest through his paci.

Brian carries him to the kitchen.he was put on the kitchen counter as Brian made breakfast just as the front door opens,Freddie cowered."its okay,its just the other two i told you about last night",Brian cooed."boys,we have a new addition",Brian says,"this is Freddie,be nice to him,he's new and shy to this",Brian says,"Freddie this is Roger and John,the other two Omegas",Brian said,Freddie was getting shyer and shyer."go on,its alright",Brian says,"h hi",he squeaks.Brian places a kiss to his forehead and continued making dinner as Roger and John went and unpacked.

"Freddie baby,its alright",Brian cooed."i'm scared daddy",Freddie says,"i know baby",Brian cooed.They all sat and ate breakfast,Brian had his arm around Freddie.

"daddy loves you baby boy",Brian whispered to Freddie.Freddie got up and left,he put on his hoodie and jeans with his trainers,he put his blankie in his own bed along with his paci,he ran out the house.

he ran away from the house,he couldn't bare it,he went to his only and other place of safety where he had other Alphas to care for him.He went to the club,sat at the bar and ordered water.

"god why do i fuck this up?",Freddie thought to himself.Freddie wiped his eyes with the back of his hand,he hadn't noticed he was crying."what's a pretty boy like you crying for?",a young man around the same age as Freddie asked,"its nothing",Freddie said,"never got your name",the lad says,"Freddie",Freddie says smiling a little while blushing,"Brooklyn",the lad says.

Freddie and Brooklyn chatted for a while before parting ways and getting each others numbers,"bye handsome",Brooklyn,"see ya Brook"Freddie said with a teasing smile.

it was 4AM.

Brian would be pissed.

Freddie walked home,he wasn't drunk just tired.he yawned and let himself and fell asleep on the sofa the minute he got in."Freddie baby",Brian says softly.Freddie grunts,Brian carries him to the bedroom and changed him into a onesie then tucked him in with his blankie and paci,a kiss to the cheek and the nightlight on,"good night baby,daddy loves you",Brian whispers.

April 4th 7AM

"boys time to get up!",Brian calls,knocking on the bedroom doors.Freddie grunts softly but doesn't wake.his phone rings,he answered being half asleep.

{Freddie:hello?}

{Brooklyn:Hi,its Brooklyn sorry if i woke you}

{Freddie:No,Brook its fine,i was awake anyway}

{Brooklyn:Be ready by eight}

Freddie hung up and got dressed then brushed his teeth,he put on a nice hoodie with jeans and his pair of trainers.he brushed his hair then braids it.

"Freddie,come here please",Brian says,"yes sir?",Freddie said,"where were you last night?",Brian asked,"club",Freddie says,"did you get drunk?",Brian asked,"No",Freddie said."are you sure?",Brian asked,"yes daddy",Freddie pouts."okay then",Brian says as Freddie's ride pulls up,"its just my mum",Freddie's says.Brian nods and kisses Freddie's cheek,Freddie grabs his house keys and left,"hey Brook",Freddie said,"hello hot stuff",Brooklyn says .

Freddie gets in as Brooklyn kisses him,Freddie kisses back.

Freddie felt Brooklyn's hand on his."oh Brook",Freddie said.Brooklyn blushed!

"Freddie?",Brooklyn says,"yes",Freddie says as Brook got down on one knee,"ever since we met yesterday,i fell for you,promise to be with me forever,will you be mine?",he asked,"oh my,i don't know what to say",Freddie says,"say yes",they heard others say,"YES!",Freddie says as Brooklyn puts the ring on Freddie's ring finger.(Ring below).

Brooklyn kisses the top of Freddie's hand,Freddie went red with blush as they kiss sweetly.Brooklyn drops off Freddie."keep it",Freddie whispers to him.Brooklyn left."Freddie",brian says"yes sir?",Freddie says as he took off his jacket and shoes,hiding the ring in his jeans pocket,"hand over the ring",Brian says."I can't",Freddie says,"why?",Brian asked,"my mum told me not to lose it",he said"my dad gave it her just before you know i was created and its been passed down to be next to be is my sister so i can't lose it or i'll be dead if my dad finds out",Freddie says."don't lie to me,you're getting closer to getting spanked,be like Roger and John,they obey me,they know what the spanking is like",Brian warns"i'm not giving up the ring!",Freddie says,running off in tears to his room,he put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.

he lay on his bed,fiddling with his ring and playing with his comfort blankie,he wiped his eyes and sniffled.he never dared touch the paci again.he only had his comfort blankie,"Freddie,i'm sorry",Brian says,"please leave me alone",Freddie said.

"No",Brian said softly,he opened the door,Freddie had taken off the ring,he loves Brooklyn.

"what's wrong?",Brian asked,"nothing,i'm fine",Freddie sniffled a little,"something's wrong baby boy"Brian said"quit calling me that!",Freddie says.

**|Flashback|**

_"m mummy!",a little five year old Freddie giggles as he plays with his Mother,he was sucking on his Paci and let his mum tickle him with the comfort blankie,she kisses his cheek,"farrokh",she said,"yes mummy",he said,"when you_ ' _re older promise me you wont lose these",she said,"i won_ ' _t mummy,i will keep them forever!",he said and giggled as she kissed his forehead and sent him off to bed for the night."i love you mummy",he said tiredly"i love you too Bidah",she says._

**|End of Flashback|**

"what's wrong?",Brian asked,"nothing",Freddie says,sighing,he picked up the ring and put it on,"who really gave it to you?",Brian asked."not gonna tell",Freddie giggled like a child."alright then",Brian said,blowing a raspberry on Freddie's small tummy,making him break into a fit of giggles,Brian kept up tickling him until he was begging for Mercy.

"M mercy!have mercy on me!",he begged as Brian stops.

"tell me,i wont be mad unless you want to get spanked",Brian said,"i i i i'll tell",Freddie says.he didn't want to but had to.he mumbled it but Brian couldn't hear him,"speak up",Brian said,"Brooklyn did",Freddie said,"who's Brooklyn?",Freddie asked,"crap",he thought to himself,he got up and put on jeans,kept on the hoodie and ran,Brian went after him,"Freddie",Brian said,he was cornered by the three.he whimpers."John,Roger",Brian warned.Roger sweetly kisses Freddie's cheek so does John."boys!",Brian said as the other two scamper away.

Brian picks up Freddie and held him."i'm sorry for being mad at you,i didn't mean to",Brian says,kissing Freddie's forehead,"shh its alright,i'm here now"Brian cooed."Boys come here",Brian says,"yes",Roger says,"we're gonna give Freddie a cuddle because he's upset",Brian says softly,kissing Rogers swollen lips,they nod and cuddle Freddie with Brian making him feel a little better.

Freddie soon fell asleep with the other boys.

Brian kisses his forehead and wraps his boys in a blanket."night my special boys sleep tight",Brian cooed.Brian presses a kiss to Freddie's cheek.

April 7th 

"Good morning boys",Brian says as they walk in,Freddie still wasn't up."where's Freddie?",Brian asked"refusing to get up",Roger says,getting a kiss.

"Johnny boo,go wake up Freddie~".Brian says."'m up",Freddie yawns tiredly,eyes red and puffy."what's wrong bear?",Brian asked,"nothing i'm perfectly fine",Freddie says,he was dressed in jeans,hoodie and fluffy socks with his hair in a braid.

Brian kisses his forehead.Freddie's phone goes off,he is wearing the ring Brooklyn gave to him.

{Freddie:Hello?}

{Brooklyn:hi lover boy}

{Freddie:Hi Brooky}

{Brooklyn:i love you Freddie so much i can't think of a world without you }

{Freddie:Awe!i love you too Brook,you're my world,my moon,my everything}

Freddie hung up.Freddie and Brooklyn both attend University,they started at 19.

Freddie saw Brooklyn's car pull up,he put on his trainers and grabs a jacket,they both had Uni.

"hi brook",Freddie says,"hey baby",Brooklyn says,kissing Freddie.he got in the car and they drove to Uni,Brooklyn's arm around Freddie.they got to the University and walked,holding hand."what's your first class?",Brooklyn asked.

"class 3A,lecture hall",Freddie mumbled,"me too!",Brooklyn says,they kiss.

After class

Freddie and Brooklyn go for a drive until......

CRASH!

before they knew it,they were unconscious because of a car crash,Freddie was briefly still awake,"Brooklyn!Brooky!",Freddie said.the two ambulances arrives and the boys are put into them.

At the hospital

Freddie was still out cold.....

Brian was first to hear about it,he rushed to the hospital.he got there and was told he wasn't allowed in.

Freddie was having trouble breathing even with the mask on.he soon woke up and was groggy and dazed,he couldn't move his arms and legs,he was weak,he looked over to Brooklyn..

hooked up to an IV and blood bag,mask on him as well,"B Brooky",Freddie said.Brian was finally allowed in."Freddie",Brian says"B Bri",Freddie stutters the coughs.Brian sat at his side."its okay",Brian says.

Freddie was weak as hell and looked to Brooklyn,the ring was fine.Brooklyn was waking up as well."Brook",Freddie says weakly.the nurse walks in.Freddie sat up with the help of Brian.


	2. part 2

Three days after

Freddie was home from the hospital,he was still sore,he and Brooklyn are still together.

"hey baby boy,how're you feeling?",Brian asked,"fucking sore and shitty",Freddie groaned.Brian presses a kiss to his cheek."you don't have to eat with us tonight",Brian says"want to",Freddie says,he was in his comfy onesie.

Brian picks him up and carries him to the dining room.they sat down and ate as Freddie's phone rings.Brian picks up.Freddie snatched his phone.

Brooklyn was going to a University abroad.

Four years later

"Brooky!",Freddie said as the boys are now twenty six.

"hey baby",Brooklyn says,kissing Freddie."i missed you",Freddie pouts,"I missed you too",Brooklyn says.


End file.
